Conventionally, in semiconductor devices, silicon has often been used as a semiconductor material. In contrast, recently, toward the characteristics improvement of semiconductor devices such as even higher breakdown voltage, larger operating current, and lower loss, a semiconductor device using silicon carbide (SiC) as a semiconductor material has been developed. For widespread use of semiconductor devices using silicon carbide, the manufacturing cost thereof needs to be reduced. To this end, it is effective to use a large diameter silicon carbide wafer.